(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foam tank structure improvement, especially to a foam tank structure improvement exclusively for filling fire fighting foam liquid.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional foam tank internally combines a bag, the bag filled with the foam liquid is installed with a foam tube with single tube shape therein, the foam tube connects with the external fire-fighting equipment, and a water inlet is placed at the upper end of the foam tank, after the water is input from the water inlet to fill the foam tank, the foam liquid within the bag is compressed to be output through the foam tube to the external fire-fighting equipment. However, the conventional bag does not have anti-wear and floating design, and the water input from the water inlet directly falls on and impacts the bag, thus it can easily lead to bag breakage. Moreover, the foam tube has considerable length, is made of metal material or other hard materials to be an extended long tube, and cannot be divided and dismantled, thus it is not convenient for the foam tube to be repaired or replaced, and the structure of the conventional foam tank still needs for improvement.